


memories

by heetrashy



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heetrashy/pseuds/heetrashy
Summary: The love story of siwon and chrissy that makes many people jealous, like an old fairy tale that lives in this generation.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This story for siwon choi and barbara palvin with england's royal family as her background and she become a really good singer in korea as well. Idk why but this my imagination, so enjoy.
> 
> And please dont fight me for this shit i just want my imagination come true by this ff.

"Chrissy was involved in a single accident due to a road crash in gangnam area and caused serious injuries including; broken ribs, leaking lungs, cracked cheekbones, experiencing miscarriage and under drugs and alcohol"

The girl named chrissy immediately turn off and thowing her phone when she re-read of her very long accident-- almost four years passed. No, she doesn't deliberately to re-read the articel again, but one private television channel make it up the shity news again. Even though the private broadcast media is one of the biggest TV stations and chrissy family is one of the shareholders there either the producer doesn't know or indeed stupid. Chrissy also does not understand, even the security guard knew that chrissy was the grandson of one of the shareholders there.

Yes, chrissy family is an conglomerate family includes being affected in korea. Chrissy itself is the grandson of 2 owners of well-known companies that undergo various businesses such as cruises, hotels, clothing, cafes and other small businesses. Both of his grandfathers who went through the business, long before her parents had to get married even before they got birth. Plus, Chrissy's father's grandfather married directly to the British royal family, the queen's nephew. And even though chrissy is really rich itself she doesn't arrogant and very humble. She doesn't even hesitate to spend his money on charity.

Crisshy herself is really pretty, her eyes were sharp, natural pink lips, firm jaws, and her chest and buttocks were full and 170 tall with small body like a model could make everyone jealous of her. Her voice when singing will be very beautiful, husky and able to reach high notes to the equivalent same as mariah carey which is very easy to her. She was even nicknamed 'the voice from heaven' by many people.

And even thought she has everything, chrissy will be chrissy those who doesn't want to stand still on dressers room for an hours. She kind of a tomboy girl. Everyone said she broke the whole rules about beauty but, she is. That is a fact. When she first debuted in 2010, she used a hair with undercut and the style of her music is pop-rock R&B with strong emo styles. For 14 years old (korean age that time) and whether she is a woman and in korea, that is very not impossible. Even from childhood she did hesitate to learn martial arts, she could defend herself from taekwondo and savate (martial arts from france). Little chrissy often fights with a lot of people, until she is returned to korea with previously he was in england.

But many people hate her in her early days because of she doesn't used the rules of beauty in korea moreover she is from england. At first, there used to be no one who knew that chrissy came from england because she didn't want it to be revealed too. But when it was revealed because she was found attending the wedding of the price of william and kate, she still received a lot of assault because they considered it unimportant for one of the british's royal family to be on stage.

And there was in 2013 after chrissy worked hard for her full album that she began to be accepted by the wider community after he received black ocean at the big music event at the end of 2012 which coincided in HongKong. Chrissy really worked hard from then on.

And 4 years ago, that was the worst year ever only for chrissy to be alived. She used to be a drugs because of she met a not good people even she used had a relationship with him and left her first love at that time. She really changed when she met the demon figure, even chrissy is not chrissy that the most people know so far. Until she realized she was pregnant and just left after he drank his alcohol and drugs, and had an accident that was severe enough to go into a coma for almost 4 months. She woke up on her birthday which also coincided on the night of christmas.

And as a result of the accident, chrissy returned to england until the shity news reappeared. So far, chrissy hasn't intended to make a comeback because she is still too afraid that the incident will happen again. And now, here is chrissy now, in her agency's studio room to record a new song after venturing to do a recording because of a shity news spread back.

"Enough tina-ah, you don't have to read that fucking news anymore," said younghoo-- one of the composers of her agency.

Chrissy clicked and then she shuffled her hair frustrated, "where did we going so far now?"

"Because this is your first ballad genre so....," chrissy just listem to him, "now please get in, it's been a long time since i'm not hear your beautiful voices."

Chrissy followed the composer orders' and began singing verse by verse from the latest songs as well as new concepts for her. At first this was very difficult because she sang it— which is was very slow to her, usually she would sing with a fast and firm tempo. But fortunately there is a rap section that she wrote herself in the middle and in the end of the song.

"Any-WAH OUR TINA WILL BE COMEBACK SOON!"

Chrissy looks happy when she see someone out there come and look really proud of her doing this. She doesn't hear the voice but she pretty sure that people are really proud of her.

"Tina-ah, i'm proud of you," heechul's said while pressing the connecting button between the recording room and the place where heechul is now.

Chrissy chuckled, "yak oppa calm down, don't look like you really proud because of tina sing again like this."

Heechul and chrissy become a good friend because of same agency. Also because of that time, chrissy is the youngest trinee and she be loved by many people even sooman. Even when was she first got trineed, she already get her talent. Heechul already know as well chrissy's personality because that time he really curious of the small kid who is talented already. Heechul come while chrissy doing her activities to practice with other trinees and they become a good friend because that time chrissy doesn't awkward at all and really cheerful.

Heechul laugh, "when will your song realised?"

Chrissy aiming at her shoulder, "i don't know, but hey this is for super tv isn't it? HELLO EVERYONEE I'M CHRISSY READY TO MAKE YOU ALL PRUOD OF ME!"

Heechul chockled, "your narcissist comes out."

But in his other mind, heechul felt proud of his sister because of her real personality finally returned, and heechul smiling, really big of smiling.

Many people likes chrissy because she is very cheerful, sociable, able to melt the atmosphere and always be able to keep promises to add an elegant impression to chrissy themselves. Many men chased after her but she didn't bother because she didn't care about things that she think weren't important, long before she had to know her first love. At the age of 16th.

"Everyone, heechul oppa really proud of me."

"Christine victoria diana elizabeth!" Said younghoo with his flat face, and that words were successful making chrissy immediately continue to singing after delayed earlier.

If somebody uses her real name, that means that people already upset with her.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy had her allergic and they become a lover yes yes thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont get jealous of this chapter hh

In a luxury mansion that is not too large there are beautiful women who are carrying two glasses of hot chocolate considering the weather is getting colder because it will enter the winter. She put the two hot chocolates on the table, right in front of chrissy--that woman.

"So what are you doing here?" Chrissy asked siwon who was visiting her mansion, there was little business he said.

Both of them weren't in chrissy house in seoul, they were in Incheon and were in chrissy mansion which wasn't too big because it was just for relaxing to live alone if they she tired of the hustle and bustle of the luxury world so far. The mansion looks simple but still, it looks luxurious if it enters the area. Chrissy mansion is only one floor and doesn't want to buy with two floors because chrissy knew very well she will rarely come here.

And 4 days from now on chrissy will do her comeback after 4 years of hiatus that the reasons why she here to make relax her mind.

Siwon chuckled, "there is a business," he replied as he drank chrissy's hot chocolate that she made.

Chrissy looked at Siwon not believing, several times she asked the same thing, siwon always answered with the same thing also, "whatever." Chrissy gave up while leaning her back on her favorite couch.

Siwon laugh and he thinks this is the day that he should tell her. "Tina-ssi," siwon called.

Chrissy murmured in a response.

"If there are people who like you, what would you do?"

Chrissy immediately looked at siwon in confusion way, "why all the people said that someone likes me like wow don't you also know who the hell that someone who likes me, don't make me confused please," said chrissy who so curious who exactly the person that likes her.

"I knew it already."

"Who?"

"Me."

Chrissy immediately froze when siwon spoke like that, "aishh, don't make a joke like that," said chrissy to cover up her nervousness.

Siwon smiled and shook his head, "oppa loves you, tina kang."

Chrissy was silent and turned her gaze to the television--that is indeed alive. She do that because she wanted to get enlightenment due to the words of everyone from yesterday and now siwon who seems to say his feelings for her.

Actually chrissy also liked siwon for a long time. Chrissy, who was still a child didn't know and didn't care what is love was because for her it didn't matter until she found hyuk vixx who became her first love. But now, when she knows what feelings at siwon who 11 years apart with him, she is also afraid that later they will be far away if chrissy reveals it first. She was so scared, really scared.

But look at it now, the person that chrissy loved in silence saying it first.

"If you don't like me it's okay, at least i said it already," there was a disappointed voice implied there.

Chrssy hurriedly replied, "n-not like that."

Siwon smiled, there was a slight glimmer of hope but he didn't wanna be too hopeful, "what?"

"T-tina love you too," she said nervously and slowly at the end of her sentence.

Chrissy is a very innocent and honest person, every word in her brain she immediately expresses through words, both bad and good. For people who knew chrissy well it doesn't matter, but it's different for people who are new to chrissy figures.

The point is, chrissy is the female version of kim heechul.

Siwon smiled and immediately kissed her lips softly, their first kiss.

Also tonight, they might have a long night.

==

Siwon loves chrissy since their first time to be met. He loves the way she looks happy at everything she do, somehow he doesn't understand either. But when he sees chrissy smiling he really loved it, moreover smiling because of him.

Chrissy sometime returns to korea to meet her family on here, while her parents introducing the culture of her other country because it must be of course. Someday surely she will stay here, the parents thought. By occasionally meeting siwon who become the friend of her brother and siwon is very good at giving her food even though she knows that she has everything already.

"Hey siwon-ah you like christine right?" Sean--chrissy's brother asked that time. Make siwon round out his eyes, "hey what do you mean?"

Sean laughed, "you must be her husband in the next feture," siwon clicked, "what do you mean to me man?" Sean aimed his shoulder, "a kind of will?"

Siwon immediately hit his friend's arm with a little roughness. Lucky sean is also an athlete, same as siwon.

Siwon at the time was still very naive, he also didn't understand what feeling was there for chrissy whose was still really young the time. But now when he is increasingly aware of what feelings there are for chrissy siwon bravely expresses'em. And feel proud because chrissy also loves him, feels more proud again because the ancestors of his family and the previous chrissy's family were really close, also running cooperation in business at this time. His father's company is also a family-owned hotel company of chrissy's grandfather.

Siwon and sean themselves became friends because of being classmates during high school, even they became a chairmates. No wonder they are that close and sean can see siwon loves his younger sister, chrissy.

And after they express their feelings they haven't formalized their relationship yet. Because they think it's too fast, moreover both of them just break up from their relationship. They prefer this relationship to flow just like that until the right time for siwon to rehearse their relationship nor immediately apply for the girl to be his.

"What's wrong with you man?" Sean asked when he realised siwon dumbfounded and make siwon suprised.

"You make me shocked."

Sean clicked, "well again what's wrong with you man you seems falling in love with someone."

Siwon laughed at his best friend's words, right he was falling in love right now, especially due to the act of his best friend's sister.

"Hey!"

"You know a few years ago, long before i debuted and you became a soldier, i like a little girl right?"

"So?" Sean asked again to make sure.

Siwon smiled, "i got her love."

Sean screamed hysterically, very hysterical to make people around them were very surprised. Siwon tried to earsed his friend's suprised and made him sit back.

"Woaahhh you really great, only you've to be her husband on next feture," sean replied.

Siwon laughed and says, "when did you go to a war country?"

"Two more days, my job is 4 months and after that i will marry my lover."

Also Sean is a member of the military solidarity, it has been his dream since childhood. His rank is large, a brigadier general and will rise to the rank of major after the task from the war world is completed later. And will soon marry a woman who is also a soldier there, song hanuel.

Siwon just nodded with his best friend's words.

==

Chrissy left the stage with a feeling of emotion, finally she could re-entertain her fans after a long hiatus due to his own actions. Chrissy sobbed on Kwangsoo's chest-- his family's loyal personal secretary.

Kwangsoo with her is already very close from the time chrissy first moved to korea. Chrissy's parents did provide a secretary whose work exceeded the assistant of the chrissy agency itself, the reason is chrissy's parents had paid a very high price for kwangsoo, whose his own father had worked with chrissy's parents all this time.

"Wait, have you just eaten steak?" Ask chrissy crooked because kwangsoo was indeed tall, a little taller than siwon.

Kwangsoo scratched his neck that was not itchy and nodded, it made chrissy go berserk instead, "i told you not to eat steak near tina, just smell makes tina itchy already," said chrissy as she pushed Kwangsoo and hit him brutally.

It doesn't that secret if chrissy have an allergy to beef or it's called mammalian meat allergy (MMA), chrissy can't eat beef in any form. Chrissy is really serious of her allergies, just smelling it can make her itching or even worse it will faint. Or when you accidentally eat it chrissy will faint or even end up having a heart troubled, thats way chrissy doesn't like living in england because people there mostly eat beef. And Chrissy prefers to eat chicken, goat and ham for her food everyday.

Once, one of the television series shows that cooked meat and had to be eaten by the participants chrissy, who at that time still didn't know of het allergies began to eat it and ended up short of breath and fainted. Everyone panicked, especially this is the live show. Chrissy was taken to the hospital and her allergies were revealed.

"Chrissy-ssi i'm sorry, i ate beef before," kwangsoo said defensively. Chrissy struck Kwangsoo when everyone pulled him away, "i told you to not eat beef, you've been knew i have an allergy about it," replied chrissy by looking at kwangsoo doesn't good at all.

Chrissy started scratching her body, a sign of allergies starting to appear, if this happened chrissy had to rest at least 2 days for recovery and his schedule for 2 days was really buzy. Chrissy felt frustrated now.

"Hey where is my medicine?" Says chrissy to all people here and lucky her manager bring her medicine, "i'm so sorry chrissy," kwangsoo said as he put the drink for chrissy's medicine.

Chrissy nodded after taking the medicine, "you've forgot about it right?" Ask chrissy kwangsoo scratched his non-itchy neck while nodding.

"Do i have to cancel my schedule for the next two days?" Ask chrissy for just to her. "Why do you have to cancel your schedule?" Asked someone suddenly, and that person's voice was a voice that chrissy's been missing a lot lately.

"Eoh, you told me that you should've a filming isn't it?" Siwon smiled, "i miss you already," he said while making his face as funny as possible but it made anyone immediately vomit because it was too bad.

"You are not good at all to do that shit," chrissy exclaimed while she scratched her hand when it started being itchy. Seeing that, Siwon immediately knew if chrissy allergies had recurred.

"Cancel all the schedule of her for the next 3 days," siwon said as he pulled chrissy's hand to the parking lot. Chrissy didn't argue because her allergies were relapsing, if forced it would become more serious, it could end up fainting while filming or worse would penetrate the heart.

"Because of whom is your allergic relapse?" Ask siwon when they arrived at siwon luxury car.

"Kwangsoo ate steak this morning."

Siwon sighed, he knew very well that chrissy allergy was very dangerous because the response is too fast to chrissy's body. It's doen't a secret anymore if chrissy is very rarely sick because her body's hormones are so strong samw as siwon. They just lucky to have each other.

"But anyway, where will we going right now?" Ask chrissy when there was a moment of silence because she was busy to scratching her body, "don't scratch it again," siwon said while he driving.

Chrissy obeyed again, she painstakingly held back to scratch it, "where will we going again?" Ask chrissy again when her question not answered yet.

"Your parents houses"

==

Siwon car's are now entering the european and korean-style house grounds quietly, the automatically gate makes them warmly welcomed by the security which is indeed awake there on. It took approximately 10 minutes to get to the main door because they passed a fairly extensive plantation. Chrissy parents' plantations are so vast, various types of plants are there.

They were greeted with joy by the house keepers as soon as the door was opened, including chrissy. Who had not returned home for a long time after being busy preparing her latest single in the last few weeks.

"Lady tina, our young lady has come home apparently," the head waiter exclaimed, welcoming him intently. The house keeper oh really is very close already with the residents of this house because it has worked for so long with chrissy parents' all this time.

Chrissy smiled, "mommy is there?" Ask chrissy while she subconsciously scratched her hand which was immediately pushed aside by siwon when he accidentally saw it.

Keeper oh smiled, "of course there is."

The guest room welcomed their arrival calmly, the living room is decorated with various england antiques that have never been seen by anyone in korea before, with gold wall colors adding to the impression of luxury there. Therefore the official fandom color from chrissy fandom is gold. After they passed the living room, the other rooms were colored neutral with bone white because chrissy's parents gave korean and england antiques on each side with such bright colors. Until finally they entered the family room and there was a the mom of chrissy there, watching television while sulking clothes. Maybe get rid of boredom for herself. The family room of the house is so elegant and looks luxurious with red paint on the ceiling, black behind a long sofa and white for the whole room. There are family photos of the happy consisting of 5 siblings with 4 men and one woman, namely chrissy.

"Mommy," Chrissy called so cheerfully and was warm welcomed by her mom, they were hugging each other after not that long of seen each other.

Siwon who saw it just smiled.

"Ah siwon-ah, you're coming with siwon hm, let's sit here my son-in-law," mommy chrissy teased, while chrissy only smiled because she had told everything to her mother.

Siwon sat down and they talked a lot of things and indeed chrissy had to rest for his allergic recovery.


End file.
